Prank War
by dearmrsweasley
Summary: Gather around folks, the Game is on, in one corner we have Vivienne Darcy representing the Slytherin house and in the other Gryffindor's infamous Sirius Black. Each representative will be allowed two teammates. Only one house can win, so place your bets now. And Let the prank wars begin.
1. prologue

_Prologue_

 _The day that the first Darcy child was conceived, Ann and Leander knew that the child would be born special. He would be born of a muggle and a wizard, what the wizarding world would call a half-blood._

 _The same went for the rest of the children that they would conceive in the future, they planned on many children, Ann wanted to give the children a life she never had, a life when magic._

 _It was a warm winter day when their first child was sent a letter, not just any letter, a letter proving to the family that their child was indeed special. It was their Hogwarts letter._

 _Leander took the first child, Peter, around all of his favorite spots to be in the wizarding world when he was a child._

 _And on September first, the couple took their little eleven year old boy to the train station. This would be where they would say goodbye for and year while there kid spent time at a school for teaching children magic._

 _This system continued until their fifth child turned eleven, confused when the family didn't receive a letter for the girl, they assumed they she wasn't magic, she was what the magical world would call a squib. A child born of a magical parent that doesn't have magic, a wizard born muggle._

 _Distraught, the family decided upon not having any more children. They didn't want any other kids feeling the way Jessica did, when she did not receive her letter like the children before her._

 _But alas their plan did not last for all that long, the sixth child was born -they called her Vivienne._

 _Unlike her sister before her, she was born a witch._

 _Somewhere in the back of Ann and Leander's mind, they knew just like the others before her that she would be special. They just didn't know how special._

 _The day she received her letter, the family of six were shocked. Ann had thought that they could not have another wizard. Ann, being a muggle never really understood how conceiving a wizard worked, she had thought that she had already fulfilled the possible amount._

 _The whole family hugged and cried for the eleven year old, who would be attending Hogwarts in the fall._

 _In the back of the little girls head, she didn't feel right about attending Hogwarts. Her brothers had told her about the wonderful feeling they each got before attending their first day. The excitement that built up in their hearts, but Vivienne didn't quite get this, sure she was excited, but in the back of her mind she felt that she'd be different. She was._

 _All throughout Vivienne's childhood she had been different than her brothers and sister. They were all clear Hufflepuffs. They loved, cared, and acted like a Hufflepuff. But Vivienne couldn't seem to pick a house for her particular personality. She was kind, she was mischievous, smart, and ambitious._

 _So when she entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she had no idea what to expect._

 _Vivienne looked like all the other first years that surrounded her. Fear composed on their faces. Every one of them feared being put in a house where they didn't belong. Many of the pure bloods had a gut feeling about what house they were sorted in. The half bloods had a lesser idea, but still an idea. It was simple to assume that the would be sorted into whatever house their parent had been sorted into._

 _A graceful, strict looking old woman lead them into a large room. Gasping the first years looked around the room, the ceiling was most attractive to the young crowd._

 _"Gather around." The women said holding a long list in her hands, names covering the parchment._

 _Vivienne had heard what Hogwarts had looked like from her brothers, but her imagination didn't do justice to what the hall had actually looked like._

 _Speaking of her brothers, her eyes glanced over to the where her brothers, Finn and Lane where sitting, staring intently at the her, eyes gleaming. A rush of excitement washed over, prompting her to wave at the older boys._

 _"Andromeda Black!" The lady spoke after a couple of seconds, all heads in the great hall whipped up to the short girl walking up to where the sorting hat was placed on a stool. The ratty hat was placed on top of her busy, unruly, curly hair. Her face contorted into fear, Finn had told Vivienne that the hat spoke to you in your ear, the poor girl looked uncomfortable at the fact._

 _"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled._

 _"Sirius Black!" The name repetition had gained even more curiosity. Sirius looked a bit like the young girl. He had long, straightened, black hair that fit well with his boyish looks. Vivienne thought he was rather attractive and according to the other swooning girls, she wasn't the only one._

 _The boy smugly walked up to the hat, without waiting for the lady to set the hat on his head, he grabbed it and placed it on his own._

 _The hat didn't even have to wait a second before bursting out the word Gryffindor. The girl Andromeda looked worried about his sorting, perhaps they wanted to be together._

 _Many others were sorted, until it was Vivienne's turn._

 _"Vivienne Darcy." The lady whom the students figured as Professor Mcgonagall, spoke._

 _By the time her sorting had come, the students seemed agitated and disinterested, but she could count on two people to scream in excitement when she was sorted._

 _"Ah a challenge. I love challenges." The hat had muttered in her ears, she now understood Andromeda's discomfort. "Right then, bravery is active in your art. Intelligence, I see then." He said things that Vivienne had already known._

 _"AH now this is interesting, ambitious and cunning."_

 _"The name, Darcy, familiar one is it?" Vivienne nodded her head, there had been four before her. "Hufflepuffs I believe."_

 _The hat waited a second pondering her future house, when he muttered the word out loud to the great hall._

 _"Slytherin!" The Slytherin house stood and cheered, violently clapping their hands._

 _Vivienne quickly ran over to her assigned house, glancing over at her brothers. A sickening feeling ruptured in her stomach, they looked disappointed._

 _Disappointed because she wasn't a Hufflepuff like her family, she was what the rest of the school would call a rotten, no good, slimy snake, Slytherin._


	2. chapter one

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="8d9ef9dbc15bab428ad8473184768681"emFive years later: Vivienne is in her sixth year at Hogwarts. /em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="020d1144ef27f9257e7fcd827c66cc76"Chapter One/p  
p data-p-id="c88698a42fe7336849d03d91788e47ca"Vivienne came to terms with being the Slytherin in the family. This did not mean she liked it, her family teased her for being a Slytherin, made fun of her for something that she could not change. This hurt her./p  
p data-p-id="e2a1d1150f69dbcc4b4f064ebadda9fd"The day when Vivienne first sat at the Slytherin table, she was automatically welcomed by the older years, she didn't understand -her brothers had told her about how the Slytherin's were evil, this wasn't evident in any of the students that introduced themselves. /p  
p data-p-id="133604a673428e0f8862fe81fadbd8a8"They seemed normal, they didn't seem like a different species like her brother had mention once when she was younger. /p  
p data-p-id="de4ae21a0e134186fe16f21a8e27d0cd"After the first greeting, every stereotype that Vivienne had about her new found family was demolished. They were not all that rude and they certainly were not evil./p  
p data-p-id="e7e59446f2facdf7038695817a3af3ce"Just like any other students that attended Hogwarts, Vivienne had the utmost pride for her house. No matter what anyone said about it. /p  
p data-p-id="dfa7a0e88d812131e9b9c99ca2801171""Viv? Come on quit zoning out!" Andromeda snapped her fingers in front of blonde girl and shaking her when that didn't work./p  
p data-p-id="81369b8c223f9e1f651f8798c09e2040""Sorry 'Dromeda, just thinking." Vivienne turned to her friend who rolled her eyes at her poor excuse. /p  
p data-p-id="f3af4303ace986433e2193948e56cad5""How about using that brain for something useful. Potions perhaps?" Andromeda shot down her excuse and pointed at the cauldron in front of her. /p  
p data-p-id="5c51884cb9dac1fb14a3c9935280bafc"They were in potions class, Vivienne's least favorite class that Hogwarts had to offer. It's not that she didn't like what they were learning, it was who was teaching them. Horace Slughorn. /p  
p data-p-id="114d4068db56251e4656142a775c19b4"Professor Slughorn played favorites in the classroom and out of it. His first picks would be those in the slug club, his private club for those who excelled at potions making. Vivienne was not a member. /p  
p data-p-id="727dbdc73af04a2da5f83f43a18f985d"His next pick would be the Slytherin house, though Vivienne was in the house, she tried her best to steer away from head of houses who played favorites on their house. /p  
p data-p-id="16979e3ff83a66488a49762c59c0431b""I've probably already learned what the slug is talking about." Andromeda eyes slimmed at the nickname. She knew all too well about Vivienne's dislike for the potions master but nonetheless it still bugged her when she would voice her opinion./p  
p data-p-id="845fa0f128dccb481b4697ac1daf386d""Great then, you can make the potion he has just assigned," She glanced at the no longer talking Slughorn and smiled sickly at the fretful Vivienne. /p  
p data-p-id="71bf1305ec0bb609f79d39b7c287029f"Vivienne flipped through her potions book wracking through her brain to try and remember what page Professor Slughorn had told them to flip to at the beginning of the class. /p  
p data-p-id="b1e360662e5c8885dcd7a6210552cec1"Landing on the page of a potion that sounded rather familiar, Vivienne ordered Andromeda to get the ingredients. Andromeda looked shocked that Vivienne had gotten that potion correct, sighing at her friend she walked to where Slughorn kept his ingredients. /p  
p data-p-id="9ba4d00c3e28cd10d7778c5408ea51fc""How did you know that we were talking about that potion? It could have been a number of potions!" A greasy haired boy turned around looking incredulously at Vivienne. /p  
p data-p-id="057a6f31b06160e247e089c34507e860""Ah Severus!" She smiled sweetly at the curious boy, "I just remembered the page number Slughorn said in the beginning of class. I didn't perform a miracle or nothing." /p  
p data-p-id="33d3d32de32bda7248b8dd18d8a798bf"Severus and Andromeda were her only friends from Slytherin, not because no one excepted her for being a half blood, they were just the she got along with the best. /p  
p data-p-id="c590cc18fce29b64b3d5e531560ef9b4"She had a couple of friends from other houses, Lilly Evans from Gryffindor -Severus had introduced her to the fiery, red headed, muggle born and they immediately got on. /p  
p data-p-id="7dae5eeaa3c8b49c3d2b9751edfa29c6"And then her younger sister, Clary. Just like her the rest of her family, Clary was a Hufflepuff. /p  
p data-p-id="667b525f5dc02990d31a8aeed116eaa5"The rest of the lesson went well, Severus had helped the girls with their potion when they were struggling, as he always did. /p  
p data-p-id="655d51dacd4bd91b375ce31a27eb1062"Vivienne and Andromeda headed towards Transfiguration, their next class when they ran into four Gryffindor's./p  
p data-p-id="22f5866c755f5eaa1899705636549a37"Vivienne was never interested in the rivalry between the two houses until she had met Sirius Black in her third year. He was the most Gryffindor anyone could ever be and for some reason this irked the Slytherin side of Vivienne. /p  
p data-p-id="a6be187da2edc478acbebf45784a363b""Oi Darcy," Sirius circled her with a smug grin on his face, within a second a scowl was planted upon Vivienne's pale skin. If anyone knew how to upset her, it was Sirius Black./p  
p data-p-id="fbab409492c47154488d2a382bb8fb4d""What on earth do you want Black?" She snapped at the boy who was circling her as if she were his prey./p  
p data-p-id="40157a09a544a49305afd46ce8a92f45""Can a guy not talk to his favorite snake without being questioned?" He grinned at her deepened scowl, everyone knew that Sirius did not have a favorite Slytherin, in fact -he hated them. /p  
p data-p-id="1518b87b17e457a516f7ae5ee9a7d6a4""No." She snapped pushing the arm that snaked her way around her shoulders off her. "Now don't talk to me, talk to her," she said pointing at the boys cousin. /p  
p data-p-id="f94adce6627ce7cd43febcda1e6f2501"Vivienne knew all about Sirius's family of Slytherins, she attended school with some of them, and her best friend was one of them./p  
p data-p-id="0237690ceb51e192db5296e93d281352""No I don't want to talk to her, I want to talk to you Viv." He said pulling the girl in a funny way./p  
p data-p-id="b146bc104c58c3bc59e13120fb2ebfcf""Yes well that feeling is unrequited." She pulled her hand back, "Go talk to you're boyfriend," she added smirking at the protest that left both James and Sirius's lips./p  
p data-p-id="efc232db08b4c29ea2526a5be2a4cba1""We'r-" /p  
p data-p-id="94b386cc1e1bed0f711638bc123f6bf4""Not-"/p  
p data-p-id="9bfd9add25e3f076bc493451de21adca""Boyfriends-" they breathed out. /p  
p data-p-id="de5b8be90d6d0986fa5989a027cf36ba"Vivienne of course knew this, James was in love with her friend Lilly and Sirius was certainly not gay. This didn't stop her from teasing about there very close friendship./p  
p data-p-id="16aed88b7bbef902170674c73585634e""No?" She questioned teasingly, "You should put the rumors straight then. The schools convinced that you two shag in your free time."/p  
p data-p-id="c5744217752e7117ed465438bdfd2c50""Whose shagging?" Lilly approached Vivienne. Grinning, she pointed at the two gaping boys. /p  
p data-p-id="b867a99d36afa61821bee715570d8c1f""James and Sirius." /p  
p data-p-id="c89d2ce2efde2b851490f5a25eb41336""Oh." She grinned at Vivienne knowing perfectly well that the rumor wasn't true. "I always knew you two would get together." /p  
p data-p-id="10660e242823388f34fbc6a8d4b269cd"Vivienne nodded, "Hey Lilly does this mean that we can come out about. Uh. You know?" She eyed the red head and her green eyes filled with mischief./p  
p data-p-id="8e5bb723e2ee5820cc4b42461e4e7147""About what?" James stammered. /p  
p data-p-id="966016e05ce574bd45e231ca0f5b7e16""Lesbians James. Our secret love. You haven't heard about any of this?" Lilly answered the boys question. Both boys coughed at the answer, they weren't excepting this. /p  
p data-p-id="8816a44646f8daae370890d6915bc9c9"Vivienne pulled Lilly closer to prove further that they were in a relationship. "Two years wasn't it dear?" She smiled up at her friend. Andromeda looked as confused as James and Black did./p  
p data-p-id="9a374e9e60a263b7f59bfb88cd3eafac""Two years next week." /p  
p data-p-id="3fa01856b251400a14a7053b22776a27""Okay! I'm missing something," Dromeda joined in but Vivienne's glare shut her up. /p  
p data-p-id="592367501d4a1cea4717bcb81afc833a""Lesbians!" James squeaked tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. She knew she had gone too far if James Potter was about to cry./p  
p data-p-id="342d348ee51414eda772a52cecc7a72f""Bloody Hell James! Have you ever even seen me flirt with a girl?" Lilly rolled her eyes. /p  
p data-p-id="6e02d93186e4416465fba147e6961010""S-s you aren't a lesbian? What about her?" He shot an evil glint towards Vivienne, she knew that she had a nasty prank coming her way. /p  
p data-p-id="dfc0c53e0954f8ede2b70b87920b7739""Not straight if that's what you're asking." She winked flirtatiously. Sirius spluttered at the not so confession, the whole school had known very well that Vivienne wasn't exactly straight judging by how she flirted with basically everyone. /p  
p data-p-id="fbb19c978d0b07d87a51a2c74f46f18c"Apparently Sirius was not up date with the gossip./p  
p data-p-id="fb07978752ff7f6854a25fec73242ae2""Why you want some?" She shook her body suggestively and James blushed fiercely. /p  
p data-p-id="0528cefe0fc8cc2bdfdcb7b1dd1b8e68""Nope! Only have eyes for my lovely Lilly flower," he said returning back to the infamous James that everyone knew. /p  
p data-p-id="1e3784c4584c118df08bd45d858cfc3b"Vivienne smiled, she had to admit James and Lilly made an adorable pair, even though she disliked him. /p  
p data-p-id="2e1117726c12027de345a6eb7c8d4f86""Aw sucks for you, I'll have you know I'm wild in bed." /p  
p data-p-id="4aabfc0a01087bc00162f83fec683b21""Makes two of us honey," Black chimed into the conversation. "How about we compare performances? Meet me in the room of requirements next week." He winked at Vivienne who rejected him the first second she got./p  
p data-p-id="a751c13d983eab48dc2ed4c7926dad80""Too bad, reschedule then." /p  
p data-p-id="d1002bc1b7a180b25f61e972dc7c608f"The banter had ended at Sirius's last statement. Looking at her watch, a look of panic covered every inch of her face. /p  
p data-p-id="6a1fdd8c601ec38211a33244ca0b51dd""We're late." A shared panic flooded all of the students figuring that they had been standing in the hall a little longer than they should've./p  
p data-p-id="712003940099aff7e2bb604c37f22d99"Needless to say, when they arrived at the transfiguration classroom, Mcgonagall was emnot happy. br /em/p  
p data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="76f267566e1b9355ff808e54c2cbc718"emstrongA/N: br /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="0eea4a0b6cfaf7cf59070204f5fb9555"emstrongYAY! Second chapter is a go. br /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="2502e0f2627ccebf8c874316dca4249e"emstrongDid you think this was funny? Do you like Lilly's and Vivienne's friendship? br /strong/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="9ebbaabfee2a000bcfebfe6514871175"emstrongAnswer the questions below I'd love to hear from all of you!/strong/em/p 


	3. chapter two

_The month is October, the students are one month into school and it's almost Halloween._

Chapter Two

Payback from James came the only way the boys knew how -through a prank, just as Vivienne had expected.

It was a small, tedious prank, but none the less annoying.

James had bewitched her to have bright red hair, along with changing the color of her Slytherin scarf. It was no longer a rich green and smooth silver, but a blasting gold and bright red -horribly Gryffindor.

The prank didn't stop there, no. James thought what Vivienne had done deserved even more payback. He took control of her melodic voice enabling him to spew any nonsense out of her thin lips.

James found it hilarious, Vivienne on the other hand was mortified.

"Slytherin is the worst house ever!" Vivienne glared while speaking a thought that she had never once had. She covered her mouth, pressing her hands to her face as hard as she could.

"What else should she say my friend?" said James leaning on a grinning Sirius. Vivienne's glare thickened when he whispered into Potter's ear and a smirk appeared across his face.

"Say, 'I love Sirius Black." Vivienne's hands pressed even harder against her skin most likely forming a mark. She shook her head, she would never say those words to anyone.

Vivienne did her best resisting the hex but sooner or later she knew that the words would have to come out of her mouth. Unless she just muttered the words into her hands, then the devious black haired boys would hear a word.

Vivienne whispered the words that James had hexed her to say and as if luck was on her side, the boys had noticed.

"James!" Vivienne's matching haired friend walked up glaring at the bubbling idiots. "Merlin's beard what have the boys done to you?"

Vivienne tried her best to answer, but taking her hands off her mouth meant giving James control to answer the question however he bloody pleased, so she kept them on.

"Why is her hands on her mouth?" Lilly was getting madder by the second and James could sense this.

"A little hex," he shrugged, "It should wear off in an hour or two."

"AN HOUR?" Vivienne ripped her hands off her mouth and sprung at James with her bare hands.

She wanted the pleasure off punching him and a wand just wouldn't do.

"You bloody think that I'm going to be-"

"Say, 'Gryffindor is the best house ever!"

Before Vivienne could protest or throw her hands back up to her mouth the words flew out of her mouth, "Gryffindor is the best house ever."

"CONTROL OVER HER VOICE!" Lilly fumed her face turning as bright as her hair. She picked me up off the ground and lunged at James herself.

"Oh Lilly! So forward, I know you want a piece of me," his voice dropped, " _But there is people around."_

This drew the attention of the whole entire class and professor Flitwick.

"Evans and Darcy! Explain yourselves!" He marched up to the girls, dragging Lilly off the ground.

"Say, 'It was all your fault and you deserve a month of detention." whispered James into a glaring Vivienne's ear.

"It was all my fault," Vivienne turned to look at James, "I deserve a month of detention." Her face flushed when the class looked oddly at the now red headed girl.

"I don't suppose a month, but certainly a week!" She looked down at the shorter man and nodded towards Lilly, motioning her to cover James mouth.

Lilly did so, "Actually professor it was Potter's fault." His eyebrows raised. "You see, he has this hex on me. I am to say whatever he tells me too."

Flitwick glanced at Potter and he looked ready to protest.

"Mr. Potter? Is this true." Lilly moved his head up and down, resulting in a very sly looking James.

"Detention then! All four of you!" He waved his hands and begun to walk back when Sirius poked his head up.

"Four? Professor there was only _three_ involved in this -err- unfortunate incident." He smiled sweetly at the professor, fluttering his eyelashes ever so often.

"Mr. Black, anything that James does you are somewhat involved. Now take your seat and pay attention." Sirius flopped back into his seat glaring daggers at the back of a retreating Flitwick.

"Detention! Viv how could you be so careless?" Andromeda stood in front of her with a disappointed look.

"It's not my fault." Vivienne defended," It's Potters, bloody wanker stole my voice!" She cried causing Andromeda to roll her brown eyes.

"And what did you say that got you into detention for A WEEK?"

"Well... It's not exactly what I said, um more along the lines of what I did." She sheepishly smiled, "Lilly and I might, and I say might, have lunged at a certain boy who might happen to wear glasses."

After the sort of confession Andromeda launched into a lecture that Vivienne had heard to many times. She could probably repeat the whole speech back to her friend.

"Yes. But Dromeda he _stole_ my voice." She did her best to strike sense into her rambling best friend, but no go.

Vivienne zoned out half way through Andromeda's well known speech and dove into a book that her mother had sent her through owl post last week. A muggle story that her mother promised she'd enjoy.

Vivienne tried her best to clear her thoughts and focus on the fictional world that she was reading about, courtesy of her mother. But her thoughts steered back to her upcoming detention every time she turned the page.

Detention was in a couple of hours and Vivienne had never dreaded something so much.

Trapped in a room with Filch was bad. Trapped in a room with two/fourth of the marauders was even worse.

At least she'd have Lilly, she thought. But even Lilly couldn't put her out of her misery of having to spend more time with James and Sirius than she already had to.

Class was one thing, but giving up her precious time to scrub trophies with James and Sirius four hours definitely did not interest her.

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter Dos!**

 **Comment down below any prank idea that you have for this story! I have a few up my sleeve but any ideas are always welcome.**

 **I solemnly swear that Remus Lupin will be in the next chapter.**

 **Hope you liked the chapter! It was kind of rushed, I was so busy this week but I promised a chapter up on Friday sooo here it is!**

 **Do you guys like Vivienne? I hope she's not to0 annoying!**

 **-** ** _Helen._**


End file.
